Enimes,Friends,thenLovers?
by Mesuki Sakura
Summary: Mikan Sakura transfered to Alice Acadmy then meet this Ravin Haired Boy, They were Enemy's at first but then they became friends and something else happen's to them insted of just friends.


Okay this is my first time making a story…

So don't read the story if you don't like it.

But if you like it please tell me on what I should fix.

**Enemies, Friends, Then…. Lovers?**

_**Chapter**__**1**__**- **__**The**__**Transfer**__**Student**_

**Mikan's POV**

"So this school is where Hotaru is right Narumi-sensei?" Mikan said for the sixth time that day already.

"Hai, hai" Narumi said, who was a bit tired from repeating the same word over and over again.

"Narumi-sensei..." Before I could finish the rest of what she was going to say Narumi-sensei interrupted me

"Here we are Mikan-chan" Narumi-said said looking at the door where my classroom is going to be.

Narumi-sensei opened the door then said "Hai, every one quiet down there a new student. Please be kind to her"

Every one looked at me, then at Narumi-sensei and they quieted down. The only sound audible was is a book's pages flipping and the sound of a carrot crunching. (Guess who's doing that)

Narumi-sensei told they class about me but didn't say anything about my family and my life. He also pointed to the seat next to the raven haired boy and told me to sit there so I did.

**End of Mikan's POV**

"I got to go to a meeting hope you guy's get along, sayanora!" Naru said. After he left the room, it became loud again.

Mikan looked down and was trying to think of what she should do but then suddenly fan girls of this raven haired boy and the golden haired boy were screaming and talking to them, but mostly the girl with green perm hair. (Guess who)

"Shut up already!" Natsume said who was annoyed by the dumb fan girls.

The fan girls were a bit scared of how Natsume sounded so they went a bit far away from Ruka and Natsume.

"What a bunch of idiot's" Natsume said to Ruka.

"You mean a noisy bunch of idiot's" Ruka added.

Ruka went back to feeding his pet rabbit and Natsume went back to reading his manga.

**Mikan's POV**

_"This class is so noisy!" I thought._

At last the last bell rang so we could go back to our dorms.

"I'm really glad about this but I didn't see Hotaru in the class maybe she didn't want to go or she could be sick… Oh well." I said to myself then sighed.

So after the bell rang I went back to my room and sat down on my bed but I felt somewhat dizzy. Before I blacked out, I thought I saw two people or shadow's on a tree branch just outside of my window… I think that one of them had red crimson eyes and the other had blue eyes… Then, everything went blank…

As I woke up I was laying down on my bed. I wondered why, I was sure I fainted then fell on the floor instead of my bed. I looked at the time and saw that I was going to be late for school!!! I quickly changed into my uniform then ran to my class but just stopped in front of my classroom door. I just opened the door then went to my seat next to the raven haired boy.

"_Great the teacher isn't here so nobody's going to put an end to this noise! This school/class is too crazy! The other teacher in here is just the substitute and he's just hiding behind his desk like a little kid! Oh! Can't Narumi-sensei just calm them down I mean after he came's in here he's just going to say something then say bye! What kind of other idiotic teacher's could there be in this school! I thought I could trust Narumi-senseibut I guessed wrong! Man the student's and teacher's can be stupid and sometimes annoying!__" I thought out loud to my self angrily._

I sighed then looked out the window.

I still felt a bit dizzy tought…

**End of Mikan's POV**

The teacher wasn't in the class room so it was the same crazy room.

Hotaru came in the class room and saw Mikan so she walked over to here.

"What are you doing here" Hotaru said with no emotion.

Mikan looked up at Hotaru.

"Well I wanted to just see you but Narumi-sensei said I had an alice so he made me transfer to this school…" Mikan replied.

Hotaru looked at Mikan who didn't look so well.

"Are you sick Mikan" Hotaru said.

"No just slightly dizzy still…" Mikan said putting her head down on the desk.

"Still?" Hotaru repeated.

"Yeah I've been feeling dizzy since yesterday, don't know why thought…" Mikan replied.

"What happened when you got back to your dorm?" Hotaru asked for no reason.

Mikan sat up strait then looked at Hotaru.

"Well I fainted but before I did I saw two shadows or people on a branch out side of my window. One had crimson red eyes and the other had blue eyes I think… " Mikan explained.

Hotaru made a quick glared at Natsume and Ruka who had the same color eyes also, Natsume was the only one in the class who had crimson red eyes, then looked back at Mikan.

Ruka and Natsume noticed her glare at them and they knew they were going to be in a bit of trouble…

**A/N**

Well I know its kind of lame at first but come on people give me a break its my first time writing so I'm hoping to get better during my second chapter and keep getting better. Hope liked the story. Please review.


End file.
